A Divergent no war story
by Jammy122
Summary: This is a Fanfic about what live would have been like if there had been no war. I know it is over used but i think I can bring something new to it. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R.I'm bad at summaries but give it a try. Rated T for swearing. There will be FourTris.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ This is my first ever fanfic so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thanks reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

It is the day that we find our futures. A future that might have Dauntless in and it might not. this thought is extremely worrying for me. As I walk into the cafeteria all I can think is that training is over and that as long as I have ranked 7th or above I can live with Tobias and all my friends. I see will and Christina siting at our table kissing with not a care in the world and I feel to sides pulling at me the Abnegation side telling me what they are doing is totally out of place and wrong. But then there is the Dauntless side curiously wondering wether me and Tobias will ever be able to that. I blush at the thought of it. Also sitting there is the two peas in a pod Zeke and Uriah not similar in stature but identical in personalities, crazy and a laugh, true dauntless. Next to them is Lynn and Marlene, from what I have gathered they have been best friends for years and even though Lynn still calls me stiff I like them. Then there is Shauna who is always staring at Zeke at every opportunity and it's only a matter of time before they get together. I weave my way past the ever growing crowd of Dauntless and take my seat next to Christina and Uriah. "Hey Chris" I say as soon as Christina stops kissing will. "Oh, hey Tris what job are you going to go for"

"I want to be the faction ambassador but I know I need to rank high for that. What about you Chris"

"I think you would be great at that. I want to be a n-" The rest of what Christina is saying is completely blanked out as I see Tobias walk and I get the rush of excitement I get when ever is see him but this is more because not only did he wink at me but soon he will no longer be my instructor and we won't have to keep our relationship a secret. Christina snaps me out of my daze as she taps me on the shoulder "Tris there starting the speech" I quickly spin round in my chair and see Eric standing up on the waiting to speak.

" Here in Dauntless we believe that being a coward is the worst thing imaginable so we trained over the past 4 weeks to be able to cope with pressure in dangerous situations. We trained you to be brave. To be Dauntless." As Eric says Dauntless everyone lets out screams including me caught in the buzz and excitement of my life and future at Dauntless.

Then to my surprise Tobias takes to the stage and begins to speak, " For the last 4 weeks we have treated you as initiates and nothing more" (I see his lips curl into a small grin as he stares at me)"but from this day on ten of you will be Dauntless but 2 of you will be factionless. If you are one of them two you have 1 day to pack you bags before you have to leave and without further ado here are the results." he flips the board and I let out a gasp as I see who's first.

1- Tris

Oh my god I'm first like what the hell. I just cannot believe it. I have actually done I have finished in first. I get to live in Dauntless with hopefully my friends and Tobias. I continue down the list.

2- Uriah

3- Lynn

4- Marlene

5- Peter

It's good that Uriah, Lynn, Marlene have made it. this means I only have to hope Christina and Will make it and I have all my friends in dauntless with me. Though why did Peter have to get fifth. It's means I have to live with him here.

6- Will

7- Christina

Thank god and the heavens Will and Christina our staying in the compound. This means that I will have all of my friends with me in dauntless.

8- Michael

9- solly

10- Maya

The last three are Dauntless that I don't know so I don't really care about them because I never got to know them and then I see 11th and 12th place and the biggest grin ever erupts on to my face when I see;

11- Molly

12- Drew

I start to squeal and I feel like I am Christina. I actually came first. I no longer have to see my worst enemies. I look over and they are both crying. A laugh escapes my lips. I hear a squeal and turn to see Christina hugging Will and turning to hug me as she hugs me I stiffen slightly but then I relax. "We did it Chris. We're Dauntless" she squeals out " I know Tris I can't believe it"and we hug again. I say congrats to Uriah, Marlene and Lynn and we all start hugging even Lynn hugs me. Which is so strange I start laughing to myself but I instantly stop after I turn round to see and hear Eric shout "first initiate up to pick your job" I sit there for a few seconds looking around and wondering why no one is walking up to the stage until I realize that it is me. I was the one that finished first. I am a true dauntless. I slowly rise and make my way to the stage to make a decision that will affect my life and I find my self giddy with excitement and i think to myself I am brave.

**A/N~ I hope you enjoyed the first ever installment of Life on Mars: A Divergent story. Don't forget to R&R and Until next time. Enjoy life. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ I Hope you enjoy. Please R&R. It shows me you enjoy what I am writing**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

Chapter 2

As soon as I get to the stage I freeze from nervousness and zone out. I only come round when I hear Eric say " any time today stiff" I instantly reply with " I'm not a stiff, I'm Dauntless" " ok tris" Eric begins " what job do you want?"

I think for a moment and decide on faction ambassador. I think it would be good to be able to see my father and with that thought in my mind I turn to face the crowd and say loud and clear " I want to train initiates and I want to be faction ambassador" when Eric nods the entire crowd erupts into cheers and I can't help but smile as I walk back to my seat. After everyone has finished picking jobs it comes up on the board.

1- Tris- faction ambassador and initiate trainer

2- Uriah- police officer and initiate trainer

3- Lynn- tattoo artist

4- Marlene- nurse

5- Peter- fighting for entertainment

6- Will- control room

7- Christina- clothes shop worker

8- Michael- fence

9- Solly- fence

10- Maya- fence

I grin at the thought of life in Dauntless with all my friends. At this moment i see Tobias walk over to me and he hugs me and I hug him back. "He says do you think this is to obvious" I reply with "I don't really care" and with all thoughts of abnegation gone I kiss him and he kisses me back with passion and love. There are a few wolf whistles and shouts of "get a room" but I ignore them because I just don't care. That is until I here peters low and monotone voice shout " I know you couldn't have got 1st without help. Shagging the instructor to get 1st you stiff slut." Before I can reply Tobias does, "she hasn't been shagging me you dick it's not here fault she has seven fears and you have 17." Now it's my turn to say something "wait you have 17 fears Peter I never knew you were such a pussy." And with that me and Tobias get up and leave. As we walk out I realise I have know where to go since training is over but I see Tobias leading to his apartment. When we get there he closes the door and starts to passionately kiss me and I kiss him back. After what seems like forever he pulls away and says "I love you Tris" " I love you too" and we start kissing again and yet again he pulls away "Tris, do you want live with me?" I stare at him and just think my world is complete as I say "yes."

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

I'm taking my last box of clothes from the dorms up to Tobias when I here Christina say "we have to talk" "ok come to my apartment." when we get there she sequels as she sees Tobias "wait you live with him" "yeah, I've I only just moved in." she nods and drags me into my new room. "I want details" is all she says. "Well we started dating at the start of stage two and we kind of went from there and now we're living together and the reason I didn't tell you was because I thought you would have the same reaction Peter had. "Why would I this is perfect, we can go on double dates and he's so hot your so lucky." After she says that I think how right she is I am lucky, "I know."

"Anyway" Christina begins "Zeke's holding a well done you passed initiation party and we are going shopping and getting you some sexy clothes that four will absolutely love and the best part is we get discount cause I work there." All I can do is nod and groan at the thought of shopping with Christina I hate it and she loves it. But she is right I could do with some new clothes so with a heavy sense of the boredom that I know will come from shopping I walk out the door with Christina. When we get to the pit Christina makes a beeline towards a shop that I cannot see the name of until I'm there it's Victoria secrets. "I'm not going in there Chris you can but I'm not" she says "ok" and that she will buy me something and I dread to think what it is. About 15mins later Christina walks out and hands me a bag which I don't look in. The next shop we go to is River Island and when we enter she drags me straight to the dress section and picks up 5 dresses and tells me to try them on and pick two to buy. The first is a all black skin tight dress to my knees as I realise all of them apart from this one go to my mid thigh. So I pick that one to buy. The second one I pick is a skin tight black dress with sequins at the top. As we go to buy them I notice a beautiful black leather jacket and also buy that. The next shop she takes me to is a show shop and I buy a pair of 4inch heals and some pumps. Overall the shopping experience was not as bad as I had expected. But as i think this she takes me to her apartment to get ready. When we get there she applies mascara, black eye liner, foundation and red lipstick. I look in the mirror and think I look half pretty for once. I then go into her room and lock the door my abnegation side not wanting anyone to see me get changed. I finally look in the Victoria secrets bag and see a black and red lace bra and black and red lace knickers. I sigh and put them on. I then put on the black and red dress and the 4inch heels. I look in the mirror and think that Tobias would Like it and with that in my mind me and christina walk to Zeke's apartment with a sense of anticipation as to what a Dauntless party would be like.

**A/N~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to R&R. Thanks for reading and until next time. Enjoy life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ The next chapter. Don't forget to R&R.**

**Disclaimer****~ I sadly don't own Divergent**

As we reach the floor that Zeke lives on we can already hear the pounding bass vibrating against the floor and the smell of alcohol wafting down the corridor and up into our noses. We reach his door and knock on it. We stand there waiting for a good two minutes when it's eventually opened by Uriah. "Hey tris, hey Christina, enter the party of all party's" "hey Uriah" me and Christina reply. As I enter Zeke's apartment I get hit by the the strong smell of alcohol. Once I get over the strength of the alcohol I let out a laugh as I see at least 20 bodies passed out across the room. I begin searching for Tobias and it takes me a few minutes to find him but I eventually do find next to the table full of apple sourz and foster radlers, dressed in a black shirt buttoned to the top and a pair of super spray on jeans with Nike airs. As I look at him I can't help but think how hot he looks. I walk over to him but my hands over his eyes "guess who Tobias" I whisper into his ear. "I'm gonna guess its my beautiful girlfriend." He spins around and lightly kisses me with passion and love and I return his kiss with equal passion and love. "I love you Tobias" "I love you to Tris." After that me and Tobias grab a few drinks and head to the dance floor to party with our friends. "Let's get this party started" Zeke shouts as we all start raving to Turn down for what by DJ Snake and Lil John.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

It's been two hours since I got to the party and it's been nothing but shots dancing and more shots. I'm interrupted from my dancing when Zeke shouts "if I don't know you leave." It takes a few minutes until everyone as gone but when they do the only people that are left are me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and Shauna. " We're going to play Candor or Dauntless," Zeke states. Everyone nods and agrees with excitement but I just give him a questioning look. Christina must have seen my look as she begins to explain " guys she's from abnegation, basically tris what happens is someone asks you candor or dauntless and you have to pick one. If you pick candor someone asks you a question and you have to answer. If you pick dauntless someone dares you to do something but if you don't do it you have to take an item of clothing of and shoes and socks don't count." As she says this all I can think is that I only have a dress on and if I say no once I will be in my underwear. I'm about to say no when Tobias gives me a reassuring smile so with a sense of anticipation I make my way to the newly formed circle and sit next to Tobias and Christina.

It is silent until I ask "so who's going first?" Zeke is the first to answer " my apartment, so I'm going first." "so um, lets see, Four candor or dauntless?"

Four gives a look of intense thinking before replying "dauntless." I turn to look at Zeke who is whispering to Uriah. After a few seconds Zeke stops whispering and turns with a mischievous grin on his face "I dare you to go outside and shout to the first girl you see that you love them." Tobias thinks for about half a second before whipping of his shirt. "Tris is the only girl I will ever say I love." As he says this he leans in a kisses me and I kiss him back. As I pull away I have a wide grin on my face that is until I see all the girls par Lynn are all staring at his six pack and abs. I glare at all of them which gets them to stop. He's my Tobias no one else's is all I can think. It's Tobias's turn next, " Marlene candor or dauntless?" It takes Marlene about a minute to decide on dauntless. "ok, I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game." Tobias excitedly exclaims. Marlene instantly replies by siting on Uriah's lap and kissing him. Zeke wolf whistles at that but Lynn just looks at the floor looking quite sad. When it's my turn I want to find out why. Maybe she looks Uriah. I snapped out of my thinking trance by Marlene asking me a question. " Tris dauntless or candor?" I think about this for a while and nervously answer "dauntless" as soon as I say this I become extremely nervous when I see the grin on Marlene's face. " I dare you Tris to phone your brother and tell him you are pregnant and that Four is leaving you." I start to think of the pros and cons: On one hand Caleb would absolutely lose the plot but on the other hand do I really want to take my dress and with that I hand I take out my phone and ring Caleb. On the fourth ring he picks up.

Tris~ Hey Caleb

Caleb~ Hey Tris, we haven't spoken in ages

Tris~ look I'll cut to the chase I'm pregnant and my boyfriend has left me

At this point everyone is dying in fits of silent laughter.

Caleb~ What the actual fuck Tris. You better explain yourself right n-

At this point I end the call not wanting to listen anymore. It takes about 10 minutes for everyone to calm down enough to carry on playing. When they have all calmed down I ask the question; "Uriah, candor or d-" I'm cut of by a loud shout of "DAUNTLESS" from Uriah which he follows up with "I'm no pansy cake." We'll see about that Uriah, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Marlene"

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to R&R and until next time. Enjoy life. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own divergent.**

**A/N~ I hope you enjoy chapter four of this divergent fanfic and be sure to check out my other fanfic. Don't forget to R&R.**

**Chapter 4**

**_" We'll see about that Uriah, I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Marlene"_ (A/N~ from chapter 3)**

I look and see the biggest grin I have ever seen as Uriah jumps up faster than a kid high on sugar and grabs Marlene's hand a walks towards Zeke's room. "Thanks a lot tris." Marlene mumbles as she walks past but the smile on her face gives her can't wait. Your time starts now I shout and we all sit in silence until Shauna has a light bulb moment and whispers to us "get out your phones and get ready to take a picture." we all grab our phones without question as we realise what we are going to do and try not to die of silent laughter at the thought of what Uriah and Marlene are getting up to in the closet. As the timer says two minutes left Shauna rips open the door and we all take some juicy snaps. The scene we have just walked into is really quite awkward for me and my abnegation side. Marlene has her top off with Uriah's hand under her bra while her hair is completely ruffled but she is stuck in position by Uriah pressing her up against the closet it wall. Her face is a colour that would challenge a tomato on which is redder. Uriah on the other hand looks completely unflustered at being caught in the act as he removes his hand from under her bra and picks up is top but doesn't put it on and instead tenses showing of his six pack and abs. "You like what you see lady's?" The silence that follows only makes him laugh until he sees the death glares that Tobias, Will and Zeke are giving him. He seems to shrink in size under there glares which makes us all laugh par Lynn and I think I will find out why she is like this whenever Uriah is involved.

We make our way back to the circle we had formed previously with Marlene sitting on Uriah's lap because of a previous dare and wait for Uriah to ask the fabled question. "candor or dauntless, Shauna?" She thinks for a few seconds before saying candor. " PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts. I reply in unison with everyone else "Shut the fuck up Uriah!" He looks slightly upset after we say this but he quickly recovers and ask's her " What is your worst fear in the fear simulations?" She quietly mumbles and inaudible jamboree of letters "ahjbdjamnhsn." "Pardon?" Uriah probes. "I'm scared of balloons, ok." Everyone erupts into hysteric laughter at Shauna's fear. All except Zeke who she hugs appreciatively for not laughing. "It's not that funny guys." She says, ten minutes later when we finally have controlled ourselves long enough to have a conversation. "No your right Shauna there's nothing funny about having a fear of air and latex. Maybe you have a fear of condoms. Zeke could you confirm that." Will says cracking up with laughter with the rest of us until he notices the glare he is receiving off Zeke.

"Right Will because of that remark I'm coming right at candor or dauntless, Will?" Shauna asks this with a mischievous grin on her face and sense which ever one will picks he's in trouble. I think Will saw it too as he says "candor?" almost immediately"PANSY-" Uriah is cut of by about nine death glares. "So Will how far have you and Christina got?" As soon as she ask this question he rips of his shirt revealing a toned body and for his troubles he gets a peck on the cheek from Christina. He looks at all our disappointed looks and just smirks. "My turn," he begins "Christina, candor or dauntless?" She says dauntless instantly and I get the sense that they had planned this from the start. " I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game." He asks instantaneously and she sits on his lap instantaneously too and they begin to snog and Zeke shouts get a room and I kinda wish they would but I guess that's my abnegation side coming out. After her snog session Christina asks Lynn "candor or dauntless"and she replays with dauntless. " I dare you to run around the pit screaming I'm a headless chicken. She agrees to it and we follow her out the door and to the pit. Once we get there she instantly starts running around waving her arms side to side screaming I'm a headless chicken and once she is done we all run back to Zeke's apartment and head to the circle again. Lynn asks Zeke "candor or dauntless" once we have calmed down from laughter and he replies surprisingly "candor." So lynn asks him why he chose dauntless and what he got in his aptitude. Zeke replies with a confidence that I wish I had when talking about my aptitude test "I got dauntless on my aptitude test and I chose dauntless because of that." When he is done saying that he asks us all to spill the beans on our aptitude results and why we chose dauntless:

Christina~aptitude~dauntless~ why she chose it~ she couldn't tell the truth

Will~aptitude~dauntless~ why he chose it~ he wanted to be dauntless

Uriah~aptitude~dauntless~ why he chose it~ he is dauntless

Shauna~aptitude~dauntless~ why she chose it~ friends

Lynn~aptitude~dauntless~ why she chose it~ she wasn't going to because of personal reasons but her family convinced her to stay

Marlene~aptitude~dauntless~ why she chose it~ her friends

I on the other hand said to them that I got abnegation, which is partly true, but came here because I wanted to be free. To be dauntless. Which is true. Tobias instantly took of his pants instead of telling his friends about abnegation and because of this he had to to play seven minutes in heaven with me as a 'punishment' and that is how I ended up in Zeke's closet with a half naked Tobias slowly pulling down the front of my dress as we passionately kiss each other on every bit of bare skin we can find. It is at this moment I sense a light change within the closet and as I look up I see standing in the doorway is the last person I would expect to find in Zeke's apartment. Caleb.

**A/N~oooo cliff hanger! I'm sorry for how It kinda depleted at he end but I lost interest in candor or dauntless. I promise it will improve next chapter. Don't forget to R&R and look at my other divergent fanfic and Until next time. Enjoy life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N~ I hope you enjoy this update of the divergent fanfic. If you do give me a review and tell me what you like about it and what needs to be improved.**

Caleb. Caleb is here. Here in dauntless. What the hell is he doing here. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Beatrice! I assume this is the father of your baby. I mean what were you think having a child this young." I realise the scene that Caleb has just walked into. Theres me standing in close confinements with Tobias with my hair all ruffled and my lipstick smeared down my chin and my dress half way down and my face a crimson red. That is nothing compared to what Tobias looks like, with only his boxers on and pressing his entire body into me and the side of the closet. This all scene is topped of like cherries on cakes by the fact that there is about a dozen hickeys on both mine and Tobias faces. "Look Caleb, I was dared to say to you that I was pregnant and I'm not by the way." I tell Caleb and he replies with " but Tris we still need to talk about this, this horrific scene I have just entered." His erudite trained eyes already forming an entire personalty bio on Tobias from this one scene. "Ok, Caleb we will but lets do it in private." and with that me and Tobias collect our items and head out of Zekes apartment with everyone laughing behind us and down and through the twisting tunnels of the dauntless compound back to our apartment.

As we are walking towards our apartment I notice how much Caleb has changed since abnegation. Gone is the abnegation buzz cut hair and it has been replaced by a sensible short on the sides and long on the top cut with a parting down the side making him look very professional and erudite. He is also wearing a pair of non prescription glasses that make him look like an idiot not the smart guy from erudite he was going for. He is wearing an all blue three piece suit with a white shirt and a blue skinny tie kept in place by a tie clip. I can also see that he has filled out more since abnegation but not with muscle but with fat. When we reach our apartment door we enter our apartment and I immediately become self conscious at the mess of clothes and junk spread around the room. Caleb must have seen some of my clothes and some of Tobias's because he asks "So you live together then?" It's Tobias who answers him "yes we have been dating for a long while and I don't think there is much to discuss about mine and Tris's relationship." Apparently Caleb does have some things to discuss as he begins to say " I do on the other hand four, I mean what a stupid name. First of, don't you think that you think that you are a bit old to be dating my sister?" I reply to this question instead of Tobias " no I don't think so Caleb there is only a two year difference between us. Its not that much." He takes this into account and asks us another question " Well you better not be using her for sex?" I am about to answer when Tobias erupts into a answer with blind rage "How dare you accuse me of doing that to Tris. I love her and when shes ready I'm ready and I think it's time you leave Caleb!" and with that Caleb is forcefully shoved out the door by Tobias. He turns around and begins to apologise for what he just said and did but I cut him of with a kiss. "Don't worry Tobias, it's what he deserved." We kiss again with passion and then go and do our routine to get ready for bed which for me consists of taking of all my make up, brushing my teeth, going for a pee and then getting changed into my pyjamas which is just one of Tobias's old shirts that is so big on me it goes down to my mid-thigh. I then clamber into bed with Tobias who kisses me and then puts his arm around my waist and goes to sleep but not before saying "I love you." To which I reply "I love you too." We then fall asleep within each others embrace. I awake in the morning to the sound of the shower on and turn to see the door slightly ajar because of Tobias's fear of small places he always has doors like that so he knows here is a way out. When he comes out of the bathroom he is already dressed for the day in a black superdry top and a pair of super spray on VOI skinny jeans and a pair of Nike air 1s. I think he looks hot and I tell him that and he replies "aww thanks babe." I cringe at the nickname that he has just given me and he must see it when he says " what do you like it." I just shake my head as I head into the bathroom and I hear him laugh at my answer which makes me smirk. I lock the door to the bathroom as I enter. I'm not even comfortable with having Tobias see me naked I think as I let the hot water soak my body. When I get out I do my makeup of mascara, black eye liner, foundation and red lipstick. I then put on my clothes. A black dress with a red top and bottom with black tights on underneath with a pair of black heels with spikes on the back on my feet. I exit the bathroom and Tobias just stands there and stares "What?" I question. He snaps out of his trance and says "I'm sorry, it's just you look stunning!" I say thank you and give him a kiss. We interlock our hands and head out the door and to breakfast. To our friends and I think how wonderful being dauntless is.

**A/N~ I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to R&R. The next chapter will jump ahead a few months to the next batch of initiates I hope you don't mind and until next time. Live life to the full.**


End file.
